Studies of the integrated regulation of myocardial energy metabolism are being conducted at two levels: a) Regulatory mechanisms by divalent metal cations involving the energy generating apparatus are being pursued; and b) cellular regulatory mechanisms mediated by quanine nucleotides are also being conducted.